


Bang and Vole

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd make a "What if?" story about Bang and in infatuation with Captain Vole. <br/>*All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang and Vole

Bang was walking down the corridor when she heard Gil’s outraged shout and jumped out of the way just in time as one of the Wulfenbach Jaegers was thrown through the door and into the wall opposite.   
“And don’t come back until you find her, you worthless piece of-“The last part of his tirade muffled by the slamming door.   
She cautiously approached the stunned Jaeger, poking him with the toe of her boot to see if he was even alive. The monster moaned and curled his lanky body into a tight ball, obviously attempting to hide from her. She knelt down and touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch and whimper a little. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she whispered as she reached out and ran a hand through his thick black hair. 

He moved his arm and looked at her with one dark colored eye. She smiled and moved over to sit right next to him, leaning against the wall while continuing to run her hand through his hair. The Jaeger nervously sat up, surveying the hallway in case Gil would come out of his room to continue the beating. He slowly sat up and looked at her, still not sure if she was friend or foe.   
“What’s your name?”  
The Jaeger swallowed several times before responding. “V-Vole, C-Captain Vole,” he stammered out, blushing at the fact that he sounded like an idiot in front of this pretty lady.   
“Bangladash Dupree, “Bang”,” she told him, holding out her hand.   
He shook it and shrank back when Gil slammed the door open. Luckily the spark was in such a state that he didn’t even see Vole and Bang as he stormed out of his room. 

“Let’s get you somewhere safe,” Bang said as she helped Vole to his feet and led him to the infirmary. 

Vole winced as she cleaned the numerous wounds caused by Gil’s rings and his collision with the wall. She stopped cleaning and studied him, his face bruised and scratched, his once white uniform torn and dirty, his hat crushed by the impact with the wall, all coupled with his lowered ears, gave him a very pitiful appearance. So pitiful in fact that she couldn’t stop herself from hugging him, then froze when she realized what she’d done.   
He stiffened when he felt her arms around him, a sensation he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt. Slowly he relaxed and tentatively wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to hit or push him away, the way everyone else did. Instead she hugged him tighter and planted a kiss on the uninjured part of his forehead.   
“Feel better?”  
He nodded his head and his ears perked up a little, this pretty lady was being nice to him! He couldn’t remember the last time anyone, man or woman had given him this kind of affection before.   
Several minutes went by with them just enjoying the warmth and scent of each other, Vole feeling safe and wanted for the first time in over a century and Bang getting to show her tender side without having to beat someone up afterwards.   
“Would you like to go somewhere more private?”  
Vole nodded and smiled. 

As they lay naked together Bang reached down between Vole’s legs and took him in hand, gently stroking him and expertly rubbing the tip with her thumb. Vole moaned and writhed under her ministrations, reaching between her legs to return the favor. Bang jumped, not used to the men she slept with thinking about her that way.   
“W-What else would you like?” She whispered seductively into his ear as she bucked her hips.  
Vole blushed and told her. 

She smiled as he moaned and pushed back on the toy she was fucking him with, enjoying the way he mewled and whined as she plunged in and out of his tight hole. Mama Gkika was right, she thought, they DO love it! Mama had given it to her when she’d learned that Bang was dating a different Jaeger, telling her that they liked “bof tings”, the tavern matron had laughed. Sadly, that Jaeger had been killed during one of the many explosions caused by Gil’s perpetual experimenting; but now she got to enjoy turning a living killing machine into a whimpering mess with only one hand.   
Soon Vole lay with his face against the bed and his ass straight up in the air, Bang yawned and switched hands, her arm had started to cramp and she hoped he’d cum pretty soon. He noticed she was starting to look bored with it and decided to see if she wanted to do something else, something he’d only heard about before.   
Bang was overjoyed with the suggestion and was soon on all fours, backing up and impaling herself on the end she’d been holding. She moaned at how deep it went, understanding now how it must feel for Vole, but in a different location.  
Vole grinned as he heard her moan and felt her push back on the thick toy, causing it to hit his spot with just the right amount of force and pressure to make him curl his toes. Both of them started moaning louder as they fucked each other, Bang playing with her clit as Vole stroked his cock. Both of them managed to cum at the same time before collapsing onto their stomachs, panting and exhausted.   
They lay joined together like that for over an hour till it got uncomfortable and they separated. Bang found a towel and wiped the mess off Vole’s stomach, allowing him to draw her into a deep kiss while she cleaned him. Once she was done she threw the towel off the bed and pulled the covers over her and her new lover, resting her head on his chest as he hugged her tightly. 

“Mine,” he said as he buried his nose in her hair. 

She reached between his legs and grabbed his sensitive cock, making him whimper. 

“Try again,” she said with a smirk. 

“Mistress,” he corrected himself as the two fell asleep in each others arms, Vole softly purring.


End file.
